Something more
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Mandy is tired of Billy sulking over Blandy. Lacking on chores So she takes Billy out on a Fake date. But rumors spread threw out the high school.
1. Shut up

Billy was sitting on his bed depressed. Looking out his window with a sad face. Mandy walked in. "What's your problem?" She asked. Billy didn't answere. Just let out a big sigh. Mandy walked over to his bed. "Tell me or eles." Mandy threatned. Billy turned to Mandy, "I miss Blandy!" Billy cried. And he covered his eye and cried. Tears fell from his hands. "Blandy..?" Mandy asked. "Uh huh." Billy answered. Mandy got up. "BLANDY BLANDY BLANDY! Is that all you ever talk about? I mean it. If I hear her name..!" Mandy didn't finnish. Seeing the look on his face. Mandy just made a dry look. "Forget about Blandy. She wont be coming back." Mandy said. Billy burst into tears again. "BUT I LOVE HER!" Billy cried.

Mandy watched him cry a river. Trying to get bye his pitty. She tried thinking at the same time.

"Billy." She asked in a gentle voice. Billy turned to her whiping his nose. "Yes?" Billy answered.

_It's the only way to get him to shutup. And He's lacking my chores. Since Grim is gone for the weekend._

**"**Do you want to..." Mandy gulped. "Hang...out.." Mandy stammered. Billy lowered his hands.

"Blandy would always asked me that!" Billy cried. Mandy rolled her eyes.

_This isn't working..._

"Billy." Mandy asked again. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to go out for alittle while..?" Mandy mumbled. She grabbed a rag and whiped hr tounge. Billy looked into her eyes. "A date?" Billy asked. Mandy started to sweat alittle.

_What is this weir feeling I have. Makes me feel sick...But at the same time. Something about this feeling seems to make me feel...Happy..? How is that possible..? I'm never happy. I should ask Grim about this..._

_"Um...I guess like that." Mandy answered. Billy made a strange look at Mandy._

_Why would mandy want to go on a date with me? Or hang out in publec anyway? ...Hey! I'm thinking!_

"Why?" Was all Billy asked.

"Cause I said so!" Mandy said.

Billy moved away from the bed to the wall. "Well I guess I could." Billy said. "Ok, get dressed. Let's get this over with." Mandy said. Billy ran into his closet and got some black pants and a grey jacket. (His pants went all the way down to the bottom of his shoes.) "It's a bit cool outside." Billy said. He grabbed his other jacket and threw it at Mandy. "You might need this." Billy said. His exstra jacket had dirt marks and a snail on it. "I'm good." Mandy said slowely holding out his jacket with her two fingers. Billy walked out of his closet. Mandy took a good look at him. "Well at least your clean." Was all she said. Billy didn't really say anything after that comment. "Let's get going.." Mandy mumbled.

Billy opened the front door. "After you." Billy said. Mandy raised her eye brow and walked out the door. They went to the all you can eat buffet.

"Mandy, what made you want to go out with me?" Billy asked.

"Just something I had to do Billy." Mandy said placing her hand under her chin.

"Had to?" Billy asked.

_Billy isn't as stupid as I thought.._

**Next chapter coming**


	2. Sickish feeling

Billy swapped his fork and knife and ate his ham in one bite. "Thanks for paying this Mandy." Billy said. "Yeah whatever.." Mandy mumbled. Billy took a sip of his drink. "So I guess this means you wont whin about Blandy anymore?" Mandy asked. Billy put down his cup. "Is that the whole reason you asked me out? To get me to stop sulking?" Billy asked. Mandy rubbed her forhead. "Um, No I-" "Mandy. We got school tomorrow." Billy said. He got up and walked out the door. Mandy watched him walk home. _Oh my gosh..._

Mandy walked home and sat on her bed. "I wonder if I said the wrong thing.." Mandy asked herself. She still had that sickish feeling deep inside her. She was getting confused now. She felt weird. And at the same time. She felt good. But she really want's to know what's wrong with her. She wishes she could talk to someone. An idea poped into her head.

"I gotta get to Irwins." Mandy said to herself. She grabbed her pink coat and ran outside to Irwins house. She ran down the street and knocked on the door. Irwin answered the door.

"Hey there beautiful! Came over to have some quiet time with me I see." Irwin said smiling. Mandy curled her fist put pulled it down. She had to ask Irwin something an couldn't do it if he was knocked out.

"Not exactly Irwin. I need to ask you something." Mandy said walking in.

She sat on the couch.

"You finally want to go out with me?" Irwin said in a hopeful tone. Mandy just stared at the stupid boy.

"Yeah no. I need you to tell me this feeling I have." Mandy said crossing her arms. "What kind of feeling?" Irwin asked. "I can't exsplain it really. It makes me feel sick. But at the same time. It can put a smile on my face.." Mandy whispered. Irwin placed his finger on his chin tapping it. "I think I know what it is my dear." Irwin said smiling. "Yes?" Mandy asked.

Irwin looked nito mandy's eyes.

"Your inlove." Irwin said smiling.

That funny feeling came back to mandy's heart and it jumped all the way and got bigger.

"Impossible!" mandy said. Irwin just shrugged. "Could happen to anyone." Irwin said. Mandy placed her hands on the spot her heart was in. "I love no one and never will.." Mandy said with an anger look. Irwin moved closer to mandy.

"So who are you inlove with?" Irwin asked in a hopeful tone again. Mandy shook her head. "I don't know.." She mumbled. Irwin made a strange look. "How long has this feeling been with you?" Irwin asked. "All afternoon." Mandy said. "Ever since I talked to Billy about Blan-"

"Aha!" Irwin snapped, ignoring what mandy was gonna say. Mandy just had a disturbed look.

"I now know!" Irwin said. "Yes?" Mandy asked. "Mandy you are inlove with.."

**Next chapter coming**


	3. Impossible result

Mandy flopped on the floor with her hands covering her eyes.

"I'm-I'm inlove with- Billy?" Mandy asked. Irwin did a nod. "As much as I hate to admit it. I had a feeling you two were gonna end up together." Irwin said as a tear fell from his face. "But you know. You can just fall for me and live happily ever after!" Irwin said smiling. Mandy raised her head. "Marrying you is worse then marrying Billy." Mandy said with an evil stare. Irwin lowered his arms again. "What are you gonna do yo?" Irwin asked. Mandy got up and brushed herself off. "Gonna get Grim and tell him to cut my heart out like before." Mandy said getting the phone. "Um Mandy, Is that really neccesary?" Irwin asked. "Yes." She answered. And she dild the number from the cruise ship.

Grim's Cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?"Grim asked.

"Oh its you...What do you want?" Grim asked as hi face turned dark.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Grim said.

"Oh really? Aw I always knew you two would be together." Grim said with a love look on his face.

"Sorry sorry! Yeesh that's my ear girl.." Grim said.

"Couldn't you just wait untell I get home? It's my day off!" Grim cried.

"Oh alright." Grim said. He hung up,

"Mr, Reaper here's your snail shake. Straight from the underworld master kitchen." The man said giving him the plate. Grim thought for a moment. "Mandy could hang on for alittle bit. I wont be long." Grim said smiling. And he toko a bite out of his snail. Meanwhile back at Irwins house. Mandy was on the floor again with her hands on her eyes.

"It's not all bad Mandy." Irwin said.

"How...How could I fall for that dork! Stupid! Weird! Big nosed dork!" Mandy mumbled as she smacked herself with a pillow.

"Well you know Billy hasn't been so stupid lately." Irwin said. Mandy looked up at the roof blowing a piece of hair off her face. The room was very silent.

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Bad start

"Maybe you should just stay away from Billy." Irwin hoped. "I'll do what I want Irwin.." Mandy mumbled. Irwin grabbed Mandy's arm. "Just come with me. I'll make you forget all your troubles." Irwin said smiling. Mandy pulled away from that desperate boy.

"I'm going home..I got school in the morning.." mandy mumbled. And she walked out the door. "I wonder if I did something wrong yo.." Irwin said. It was difficault for mandy to sleep. Thinking about her little. Um, Billy.

**Next day.**

Mandy woke up and ran to the shower. She turned the nob and water came crashing to her back. She spend sometime in the shower. Hoping to wash away her thoughts of what's his name. She walked out and dried herself off. And walked to her room getting her outfit. She brought out her clothes and threw them on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair the same. She wore a black small dress with her black shoes. And a new jewelry style with a skull necklace and skull earrings. Mandy got her bag and ran downstairs.

"Mandy. Why are you wearing all that?" Her mom asked. "Because it tells how I feel today." mandy answered, Taking a sip from her coffie. "Oh, ok dear." Her mom said again. Mandy ran outside to the bus. Seeing Billy and Irwin waiting. "Hey Mandy! Feeling better?" Billy asked. "I was.." Mandy said in a evil voice. Billy raised an eye brow. "Uhem...Maybe Mandy would like to sit with me in the bus?" Irwin asked. Placing his arm around Mandy's neck. Mandy made a discusted look. "Billy, do you know where Grim is?" Mandy asked. "Nnnoooppppeee." Billy answered. Mandy rolled her eyes. The bright yellow bus came riding bye. "Come on kids." The bus driver said in a rusty voice. The 3 kids walked on the bus. Mandy couldn't figure out where to sit. The only seat available was Irwin's. Or Billy's. Mandy didn't want to sit next to Irwin. But she had no choice to be away from Irwin. "Hey lovely! Sit next to me!" Irwin shouted threw out the bus. The bus was quiet. Watching Mandy slowely walk over to Irwin. Billy made a sad look.

_Why dosn't Mandy want to sit next to me? Is it cause I stink?  
_

Billy sniffed his arm pitt.

Mandy sat next to Irwin, far away from him as she can. "Glad you could sit next to me baby." Irwin said moving closer. "Shutup Irwin.." Mandy mumbled. "Aw come on baby. Don't deny our love." Irwin said, placing his hand on her waist. Mandy jumped inside of herself. Billy was a few seats behind, trying to see what's going on. "Seems that my idea of staying away from Billy is working." Irwin said smiling. Mandy made a killer look. Billy squinted his eyes.

_What is he doing up there?_

Irwin placed his other hand on her waist. "Now we can be together forever!" Irwin said in a happy voice. "I drempt about this for oh so long." Mandy slapped him. "Well keep dreaming." Mandy mumbled. She slummed down in her seat crossing her arms. Billy ducked down at the sight of Irwin looking at him. _Mandy and Irwin like each other now? WHAT ABOUT ME?_

The bus arived at the school. Billy jumped off the bus. Waiting for his so called friend mandy. And maybe Irwin. Mandy and Irwin walked off the bus. "Oh hey Billy. Didn't you hear? Mandy and I are DATING." Irwin said with an evil smile. "Dating?" Billy asked. Mandy shoved him out of the way and moved to Billy's side. "No Billy, we're not dating. He's just to stupid to understand." Mandy said shrugging. Irwin grabbed Mandy bye the arm. "Mandy...Are you forgetting about your crush..?" Irwin asked. "Oh like being with you is any better.." Mandy mumbled. "Uh guys, we gotta get to class." Billy said. Irwin placed his hand on Mandy's side again and walked her inside the school. Billy just walked behind them. Billy kept on looking at Irwin with his hand on her waist. He started to make a strange look.

**Next chapter coming**


	5. Concern for big nose

During class. Irwin seat changed, he was moved next to Mandy. She felt embaressed all afternoon. _Sittingnext to Billy was better then this..._"Ma'am can I just say something?" Irwin asked raising his hand. The teacher did a sigh. "Very well.." She answered. Irwin stood up with his arms out. "Here this! For those who think im a nerd! I just got the coolest girlfriend in the world! Mandy!" Irwin shouted to the heavens. The class slowely turned to Mandy. Billy didn't want to look at her. He felt sick for some reason. "I hate you Irwin.." Mandy mumbled. "Oh Mandy! I love you to!" Irwin cried. Mandy covered her face up. And slammed her head on the table. Billy just sorta sat there. Time passed bye so fast. To Mandy that moment felt like time stopped. She wanted to die at that moment. Like she always wanted to. It was the end of class and Irwin met Mandy at her locker. Mandy was getting her books out when Irwin slammed the locker shut. "Hey boo." Irwin said smiling. "Irwin. Just because im not hanging out with Billy anymore, doesn't mean I'm gonna date you." mandy mumbled. "You just can't face it that you and I are meant to be!" Irwin said in her face. "I'll never be with you geek face.." Mandy mumbled. "Irwin. Can I talk to Mandy?" Billy asked. Irwin bit his lower lip. He grabbed Mandy and whispered to her, "You want to talk to him?" Irwin asked. mandy didn't answere. She tried getting away form him. "Fine! But don't come to me when he tries to move in on ya!' Irwin shouted. Mandy turned around. "Make a move on you?" Billy asked. Mandy shook her head. "What do ya want dork?" Mandy asked. "Well I just wanted to know how you and Irwin are dating all of a sudden." Billy asked. _I would like to know as well.._"Was it something I did? Cause we don't seem to be hanging out anymore." Billy said whiping his eyes, Mandy raised her eye brows. "Um..I gotta go Billy. I really don't have time to-" Before Mandy could walk away. Billy grabbed her bye the hand. "Wait.." He whispered. Mandy turned around. "Just promise me we are still friends, even if I don't know what I did.." Billy said. Mandy lowered her head. As Billy walked away. Irwin came running back. "I watched the whole thing! He was almost to ya." Irwin said. "Irwin I have another funny feeling again...Only this time it feels heavy.." Mandy mumbled. Irwin raised an eye brow. "Um, I think its called guilt yo." Irwin answered. "Why are you?" He asked. Mandy didn't answere. "Irwin, I think I need a break from you.." Mandy mumbled. She walked away carrying her books. Irwin got on his knees. "Why do you do this to me yo! WHY?" Irwin cried. Mandy walked threw the crowed in school. People looking at the way she looks. _This is supposed to happen I guess, I'm different from everyone eles...No one even knows me...I'm invisible..But-...Billy always seemed to understand...No matter how I dressed or how I look..That stupid boy always seemed to be there...Kinda dumb. ...Where the heck is Grim..?_

**Under world beach.**

"So how do you like the chicken?" Demon asked.

Grim slurped his goop.

"Very good mon." Grim answered. Demon women were fanning him and feeding him underworld fruite.

Meanwhile back on the living world. Mandy walked home from school. Irwin ran over to Mandy. "Hey." Irwin said. Mandy didn't answere and just kept on walking. Billy walked over to them. "Hey Mandy." Billy greeted. "Hey dork.." Mandy answered. Irwin made a mad look. He pushed Billy out of the way. Billy fell to the ground. "What the heck?" Billy shouted, Mandy looked down at Billy. She slowely brought her hand out and stood there. Billy looked at her hand. "What is it?" Billy asked. Mandy shook her head. "just take me hand you dork.." Mandy said. Billy grabbed her hand. They kinda just stood there staring at each other. Mandy moved her hand away from Billy. "Um, Billy. I gotta walk Mandy home now so if you don't mind." Irwin said putting his hand on her shoulder. "What? A guy can't say hi to her friend?" Billy asked. _That's right...friend._ "Well not really. You see since Mandy and I are dating she can't really see that mandy guys anymore." Irwin said smiling. Billy had a sad look. "But Mandy and I have been friends ever since the beginning." Billy cried. Irwin shook his head. "Well for now that's all memory." He said. Mandy felt like her heart was on fire. _That weird feeling is touching me heart now..But shouldn't I be laughing? Something is WRONG with me..._"Irwin.." Mandy asked. "Yes my love?" Irwin answered. "I'm gonna go to the mall...alone..don't fallow me ok?" Mandy asked. "Very well my love...I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Irwin cried and he waved goodbye. Mandy rubbed her face up and down. "Mandy..?" Billy asked. Mandy quickly turned around. Completely forgotten he was here. "Mandy are you feeling ok?" Billy asked in a concern voice. Mandy turned around facing her big nosed _friend._ "Billy...How about you come to the...mall..with me for a while.." Mandy suggested. "You mean, we're still friend!" Billy said exsited. "Um..Yeah-" Billy grabbed Mandy's hand and ran to the mall.

**Next chapter coming**


	6. Mistake

"FOOD court!" Billy shouted. He ran over to the stands. Mandy walked over holding onto her purse. "I'LL TAKE 40 HOT DOGS!" He shouted to the clerk. Mandy sat down at the table. "Would you calm down you loon.." Mandy said. She looked at the menu. "I'll just have a salad." Mandy said. "Don't you want something better?" Billy asked. Mandy turned around. "Mindy.." She mumbled. "Well well well.." Mindy said. Her possy laughed behind her. "So what have you been doing?" Mindy asked.

Mandy didn't answere. "Wow, I see you moved from Pink. To Black. Man you really are horrible." Mindy said, She stood up. "I see you never changed.." She mumbled. "Haha..Oh Billy. The only thing I see you thats changed is your stupid grey jacket...Why are your pants so long?" Mindy asked. Billy took a bite from his hot dog. "Get lost beauty witch.." Mandy said. "So, Are you two dating yet?" Mindy asked. Her possy laughed again. Billy stopped eating. "Cause im not suprised you two would be dating. You both could be UGLY together. Ahahahah." Mindy chuckled. Mandy curled her fists. Billy was just lost and confused. "So you can't even win the heart of a stupid boy..Funny. Well cya losers.." Mindy laughed. Mandy looked to her. Something just slipped out. "You didn't even give me a chance to answere." Mandy said. Mindy walked back to her. "We are...dating Mindy." Mandy said frowning. Billy spat out his hot dogs and whiped his mouth. "Well at least you found someone. So long Mandy." Mindy waved as she walked away with her group. "I didn't know this was a date! And I REALLY didn't know you liked me." Billy said standing up. "We're not really dating.." Mandy said. "Then why did you say-" "I just got caught up in the moment." Mandy interrupted, "I gotta get going.." Mandy mumbled. She walked out of the store. Billy looked around. "I'm hungry.." He said.

Back home Mandy ran upstairs forgetting all about her mom saying hi. She threw her book bag to the wall and jumped on her bed covering her face. She looked out the window. "I hate you all.."

Next day,

Mandy ran out of the house skipping breakfast. She ran out to the school bus stop. "Hey there baby. Have a good night sleep?" Irwin asked. "Shut up.." Mandy mumbled. Billy ran to the bus stop. "Hey girlfriend." Billy greeted. Mandy rolled her eyes. "We're not dating Billy...don't call me that." Mandy said. "But we were last night and you said I was your boyfriend." Billy said poking his nose. Irwin turned to Mandy. "What?" Irwin asked. Mandy looked the other way. "impossible Billy. She's my girlfriend." Irwin said rapping his arms around her neck. Mandy pulled away. "I'm no bodys girlfriend! Love is for the weakminded.." Mandy mumbled. Billy scratched his head. "Well it was fun while it lasted.." Irwin said. The bus came and the 3 kids jumped on. Billy sat way in the back away from the others. Mandy looked around. Irwin looked at her. "Please?" Irwin cried. Mandy shook her head and walked over to Billy's seat. "Enough room for another..?" mandy asked. Billy scooted over as far to the window as he can. (As the last seat on the bus has only the room for 1 person. But Billy made it work.) Billy didn't look at Mandy. His heart was beating. So loud Mandy could almost hear it. The bus driver was tired, He was about to shut his eyes. He had drool coming down. He slammed his head on the wheel and started to snore. "AHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!" The bus kids cried. The bus crashed into another car. But the wheels lost balance and rolled over. There for, the bus was upside down.


	7. Hard to believe

The bus just sat there upside down. The bus driver is in a deep sleep. The kids got up with scratches and scars. Mindy got up and looked at her shirt. "Ahhhhhhh! This was new!" She cried. Irwin got up. "Ohh...Wa...M..M-Mandy!" He cried. He ran over to the back and pulled Mandy out from under her broken seat. "Oh Mandy! YOU WERE SO YOUNG! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL yOU HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU!" Irwin cried. He cried over mandy's body. Mandy slapped his and got up. "You make me sick.." She said brushing herself. Mandy looked around and noticed the bus was upside down. "I was just sitting next to Billy..Then all of a sudden the bus is upside down.." Mandy mumbled. "Billy..!" She remembered. She got under the seat and dug threw finding Billy. She grabbed him bye the shoulders, and pulled him out. "Wake up Billy." She said. She moved his face around trying to get him up. Billy opened his eyes and saw Mandy looking down at him. The sun light from the outside made Mandy glow. Billy blushed at the sight of her face. "Good thing your awake otherwise I would have had to punch you." Mandy said. Billy sorta smiled. Not to big seeing how Mandy was RIGHT there. He got up and scratched his head. "Stupid bus driver.." Mandy mumbled. She walked ou and smacked him on the back. "I'm awake!" He shouted. Mandy,Irwin and Billy jumped off the bus and brushed themselves off. "That was weird.." Billy said. They walked inside the school. Mandy took spanish class with Billy and French with Irwin. The whole french thing didn't turn out well..Billy was meeting Mandy at her locker. "Hey Mandy. Does your shoulder still hurt?" Billy asked in a caring voice. "Not really.." She answered. Mindy walked over. "Well the whole school knows now mandy." She said. Mandy turned around. "The school knows what?" She asked. "That you and Billy are dating! Duh." Mindy answered. Billy raised his eye brows. "Ok Mandy! I'm confused! Are we dating or not?" Billy asked. Irwin walked over with 2 black eyes. (One of the bullies) "Is it true my love!" Irwin cried on his knees. Mandy looked at Mindy again. "We.." Billy started to sweat. "turns out that we broke up yesterday.." Mandy answered. "Well well, im suprised you two are still friends then. Well rumors still around. But good back up plan. Not like people will believe it. I sure don't." Mindy said crossing her arms. She walked away with her group. "Waaahahahahaaa!" Irwin cried grabbing her legs. Mandy looked ay Billy. But all he did was shrug. Mandy walked outside. Looking to the day light. Billy ran after her. "I'm tired of school you know.." Mandy said. Billy looked to her. "Ehh me to." He said. Mandy looked at him. "Wadaya say after school..we shoot paint balls at Grim's weapons.." Mandy asked. Billy nodded. "Grim..! I forgot about him.." Mandy said. "Don't worry. I know you'll take care of him after he gets back." Billy said. mandy gave him alittle elbow punch. Billy smiled at her. Mandy just looked up at him. They decided to walk home.

**The End**


End file.
